From a cosmetic standpoint, the most conspicuous aspect of a non-human animal is its coat, or pelage. A smooth, glossy coat gives an animal an attractive appearance and is pleasing to the touch. It is therefore desirable to provide methods for improving the cosmetic condition of healthy animals.
Methods for improving the cosmetic condition of human hair are widely known. A significant proportion of these methods involve applying a topical composition to the hair, before rinsing with copious amounts of water. Given the exceptionally low tolerance of felines and many other non-human animals for bathing, these methods are unsuitable for routine use in the cosmetic care of animals. There is accordingly a need in the art for more appropriate cosmetic methods.
Mammalian hair shafts comprise a central cortex, which contains high levels of keratin, and an outer cuticle. A lipid layer is covalently bound to the outer surface of the cuticle. The lipid layer is responsible for the hydrophobic properties of hair and contributes to its smoothness. The principle component of the lipid layer is 18-methyleicosanoic acid (18-MEA).
It has been reported that a lack of 18-MEA can give hair a dry, dull appearance. It is therefore desirable to provide a method for increasing the level of 18-MEA present in the hair of non-human animals.